Site-specific endonucleases theoretically allow for the targeted manipulation of a single site within a genome and are useful in the context of gene targeting as well as for therapeutic applications. In a variety of organisms, including mammals, site-specific endonucleases have been used for genome engineering by stimulating either non-homologous end joining or homologous recombination. In addition to providing powerful research tools, site-specific nucleases also have potential as gene therapy agents, and two site-specific endonucleases have recently entered clinical trials: one, CCR5-2246, targeting a human CCR-5 allele as part of an anti-HIV therapeutic approach (NCT00842634, NCT01044654, NCT01252641), and the other one, VF24684, targeting the human VEGF-A promoter as part of an anti-cancer therapeutic approach (NCT01082926).
Specific cleavage of the intended nuclease target site without or with only minimal off-target activity is a prerequisite for clinical applications of site-specific endonuclease, and also for high-efficiency genomic manipulations in basic research applications. For example, imperfect specificity of engineered site-specific binding domains has been linked to cellular toxicity and undesired alterations of genomic loci other than the intended target. Most nucleases available today, however, exhibit significant off-target activity, and thus may not be suitable for clinical applications. An emerging nuclease platform for use in clinical and research settings are the RNA-guided nucleases, such as Cas9. While these nucleases are able to bind guide RNAs (gRNAs) that direct cleavage of specific target sites, off-target activity is still observed for certain Cas9:gRNA complexes (Pattanayak et al., “High-throughput profiling of off-target DNA cleavage reveals RNA-programmed Cas9 nuclease specificity.” Nat Biotechnol. 2013; doi: 10.1038/nbt.2673). Technology for engineering nucleases with improved specificity is therefore needed.